danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kenji Katsuragi
Kenji Katsuragi (葛城 健二'' Katsuragi Kenji'') is the main protagonist in Danganronpa: Infinite Despair and one of the main characters in Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 0/2 -Death & Rebirth- he returns as a supporting character in Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2, and returning as the main protagonist in Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 3 -The Final Fall of Despair-''. Kenji is also one of the three main protagonists in ''Danganronpa: Burial at Sea, a spin-off and alternate universe to Infinite Despair where he is trapped in the underwater city of Britannia with 16 survivors and they have to escape before they are all killed. During his time at Hope's Peak Academy, he was accepted into Class 78-B and was accepted at that Class' Lucky Student even though his title wasn't the Super High School Level Lucky Student, after surviving the events of the Mutual Killing of Class 78-B. Kenji along with the survivors of his class joined the Future Foundation and he was placed in the 14th Division under Kyoko Kirigiri. His real title was the Super High School Level Gentleman Thief and went by the moniker of 'The Phantom Thief of Hope' Appearance In Danganronpa: Infinite Despair, Kenji's appearance wasn't shown as he was supposed to be an avatar for the reader to place themselves in his shoes the only hints of Kenji's appearance was mentions of his black hair and pale skin and the fact that he wore a hoodie when described by the other characters or his actions in the story. In Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2, the player would be able to see what Kenji looked like and he was a fairly built young man, he had short black hair, with an ahoge sticking out in the middle of his hair, he wore a standard Future Foundation uniform but replaced the blazer with a long white overcoat and his eyes were brown. Personality Kenji had a very 'down to earth' personality and wouldn't hesitate to call someone out on their lies and expose them, even though he came off as a serious person, Kenji was very easy going and enjoyed being around the company of his friends and would try and protect them if they were ever attacked. In short, Kenji is a very loyal friend who wouldn't break his loyalty with his classmates no matter what. As 'The Phantom Thief of Hope', Kenji's personality changes where he becomes cold and doesn't respond to what his friends say to him as he doesn't want them to get involved, as a thief, Kenji is focused on his task and won't let anything stand between him and his goal. History Prior to The Tragedy Kenji's life prior to the events of the Tragedy was fairly normal, however he became bored of normal life and decided to become a thief to give back to the poor who had been screwed over by the talented and powerful, as he too hates the talented that came from Hope's Peak Academy. Because of his robberies and the fact that he left notes behind to confuse the police and investigators, he was called the second coming of 'Arsene Lupin' or a modern day robin hood. This caused his cousin, Mekuru Katsuragi to investigate his whereabouts after she overheard her uncle and aunt mention that Kenji always went out late at night, this led to a feud between the two cousins even though she was unable to full capture the Phantom Thief of Hope, she was right on her suspicions that he was the same person as her cousin, his thievery also caught the eye of Hope's Peak Academy and they tried to scout for him but he could never be caught. After Hope's Peak Academy had opened the Reserve Course and keeping his talent to himself, Kenji had applied for the course but instead he was turned away from the school, feeling anger for the fact that the school took his parents money and he wasn't accepted into the Reserve Course. Kenji would break into the campus of Hope's Peak Academy to steal trophies and other trinkets he could sell online for a hefty price, however he was caught by the Hope's Peak Academy Headmaster who invited him personally to join the newly formed Class 78-B as the Super High School Level Lucky Student as his luck allowed him to be caught and later accepted into the academy. Kenji accepted the offer and asked if he could still keep his old title, where Jin Kirigiri agreed and from that onward, Kenji Katsuragi was the Super High School Level Lucky Student and the Phantom Thief. After that, he was nominated as the Class Representative of Class 78-B after the old Student Council went missing and his both his friends, Minato Shirogane and Takeshi Narukami joined the new Student Council. After the Tragedy began, he survived along with his classmates and was placed with Class 78-A in the Old School Building of Hope's Peak Academy but they were placed in seperate parts of the Academy to keep them away from each other, after Jin Kirigiri was executed, Class 78-B retreated into The Vault under Hope's Peak Academy as Junko tried to wipe their memories along with 78-A. He along with the others were forced to watch 78-A's killing game while Junko tried to enter the vault and have their own killing game, afterwords she was killed and Class 78-B stayed in the old Academy for half a year until they had their memories wiped. Danganronpa: Infinite Despair -To be added- Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2 -To be added- Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 3 -The Final Fall of Despair- -To be added- Trivia *Kenji's last name is a reference to Misato Katsuragi from Neon Genesis Evangelion, In Infinite Despair, Kenji was supposed to mention a cousin named Misato was it was dropped and pushed back towards a reference in Infinite Despair 2. Category:Danganronpa: Infinite Despair Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Education-based Talents Category:Talent: Lucky Student